Reclaiming Kanto
by Fallingarcher22
Summary: An 18 year old guardian fighting a war, a war to take back his kingdom. With many exciting adventures ahead, the hero must prevail or all will be lost for the land of Kanto. Involves Aura Ash. Summary probably wont due it justice, just take a look and see! Rewrite for my other story "Restoration of Power"
1. Chapter 1 - Where we Began

How had it come to this?

The sharp ring of clashing blades, and explosions of miscellaneous attacks echoed across the battlefield. Men from both armies fell at alarming rates.

Why?

Ash laid on the ground. He felt. Cold. He had been wounded before, but this felt different, more dire. Yet at the same time he felt warm. Maybe that had to do with the small pool of crimson blood forming around his torso.

He was tried, no, more exhausted than anything.

A shadowed blur entered his view.

"I expected more from you aura guardian. Pathetic.". The man said, sounding almost disappointed.

Ash's blood boiled with anger, but also a great ache of pain. This was the man who had caused him so much pain. He had lost friends, family, everything he had. Yet at the same time he was grateful. He wouldn't have become the man he was today.

"That's okay Paul" Ash choked out with a smile.

A small ember of hidden strength began to grow.

"But I have something I need to tell you."

"Tch. What would that be Guardian?"

With a faint grin on his face he gathered up his last bit of recovered strength.

"I forgive you"

"Wha…"

Ahhh flung out his arm and grabbed Paul ankle, and before Paul could react, Ash shouted.

"Aural plane!"

There was an azure flash, and the surrounding soldiers looked towards their champions. Both of which were currently on the ground, aura flaring around them.

Still it was asked by ask. How had it come to this?

* * *

The warm summer breeze blew through the region of Kanto, and on the coast of its northern region was stood the renoun castle of Kanto. Here lived the nobel Ketchum family, King Giovanni, Queen Delia, and their young son Ashivir heir to the throne of Kanto. And speaking of said family.

"ASHIVIR KETCHUM!" yelled a woman inside the grand castle of Kanto.

"Hahahahahah!" Laughed a six year old Ash Ketchum, loud giggles and laughs echoed through the ornate halls furnished with suits of armor, paintings, swords.

This was a common occurrence around the castle, usually having do with the fact Ash had a terrible habit of pranking people around the castle. All of which were solely whole hearted fun. Well...fun for Ash.

Today's prank consisted of a simple bucket of water above the door of his mother's room, in which Pikachu gladly tipped. Water may not hurt, but for a woman that had spent all morning getting ready, well, you know. This led to a semi-livid mother chasing her son and his Pikachu around the top floor of the castle.

Looking for a place to hide from his mother, Ash cut around the corner, Pikachu right at his heels. Spotting a small table with a linen tablecloth, Ash grinned and quickly dove under the cloth with Pikachu. There in the torch lit hallway, under the cover of the small table, they waited in relative silence.

But no one came. Only the crackling of the torches and the heavy breathing of Ash and Pikachu could be heard. No one running, no yelling, only silence.

Five more minutes passed by, and still nothing. Confused, Ash quietly poked his head out and saw no one. Crawling out of his hiding spot, he stood up and began sneaking down the hallway he came from.

Silence.

"...Mom?" Ash called quietly.

Again, silence.

Holding Pikachu in his arms, he continued down the suddenly eerie hallway. Pikachu made it better, but small amounts of fear crept into his mind. He was about to keep walking, when he heard a rustle from behind the window drapes. Ash froze. He wanted to run, but also wanted to find out what was over there.

"You go look over there Pikachu" He whispered to his friend.

"Pi" Sqeuaked Pikachu shaking his head. Clearly not willing to move from his trainers arms.

Realizing that he had no other choice but to go himself if he took a hesitant step towards the curtain.

Slowly inching forward with, one hand supporting Pikachu, he reached out and lightly grabbed the velvet material. He started to pull them back, when they suddenly flew open, light flooding the once dim hallway.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" "PIKAAAAAAAAA!" both Ash and Pikachu yelled.

The startled Pikachu let out an unrestrained thundershock, and Ash fell to the floor. Pikachu quickly halted the attack and jumped off and looked at his poor blackened friend.

"Pikachu..." said Pikachu in an apologetic tone.

His mother's laugh filled the once quiet corridor, and a temporarily stunned Ash sat back up, and after a moment joined in the laughter, "Aww mom you got me this time,"

It was always more of a game that Ash would play with his mother. He would prank her, and she would sometimes prank back when time permitted.

Ash got back up, and noticed Pikachu with its ears down looking sadly at him.

"It's okay Pikachu, I'm not hurt!" he said opening his arms wide to show he was okay.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily yelled seeing Ash was alright and hopped on his head. Ash giggled and turned to his mother.

"Can we play more today Mom?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry honey, but you know that your Father and I have a very important meeting with the Aura Guardians today," she said, "Not to mention _someone_ got me soaked this morning." she added with a smile.

Ash fidgeted nervously in the spot he was standing.

"It's alright though, I still love you anyway." she said scooping him into a hug getting him wet in the process.

"Mooooommmm!" he yelled "You're getting me wet!"

"I have no clue what you mean." she grinned and let him go, "Well, alright Ash, I have to go now," she stated, "Why don't you go see if you can play with the guards for a little?"

"Okay!" he yelled as he ran off to the guardhouse with Pikachu not far behind.

-barracks-

Wooden swords clashed, two people currently in a mock duel.

This was one of Ash's favorite things to do when he wasn't busy pranking someone. The guards treated him kindly, (he was the Prince after all) often engaging him in mock duels. It was here that they taught him how to properly wield a sword. It was never with real full length swords, seeing as he couldn't lift them no matter how hard he tried. Instead, Ash would use wooden swords, perfect for a boy his age.

It it's necessary to note that even with all the pranking and other ludacris activities, Ash could be proper when he addressed others, greeting others with proper mannerisms as he was taught.

He was always kind to everyone, royalty or not. Which made all the workers in the castle live the young prince.

At the present moment, the guards were currently laughing at a fallen Ash.

"Come on Prince Ashivir, surely you can do better than that!" laughed Captain Lance.

Ash and Lance were sparring, each wielding a wooden short sword.

"Remember to keep a good stance, otherwise you can be pushed over," he stated in the tone a teacher would use.

"As you can see." he said with a smirk.

Ash sent a scowl to Lance, and got back on his feet. Even when he was a little bruised and covered in dust, Ash always rose back up. No matter how hard things got, Ash always would keep going. Whether or not he was completely happy was another thing, like the current little boy with a irritated frown on his face.

It was honestly funny to see a six year old trying to spar with a twenty-eight year old captain.

"It's not funny." Ash pouted.

Even Pikachu snickered, causing Ash to send him a cold glance.

"Alright, alright," Lance said, putting his hands up in a defensive manner, "I think we are done for today"

"One day I'll beat you, Lance, and then you will see how strong I am!" Ash proclaimed enthusiastically.

"That will be the day young Prince," the captain chuckled, "I certainly look forward to it."

"Sir," a soldier said as he walked towards Lance, "The king has requested your presence for a very _important_ meeting" he explained, "It pertains to the recent radical group."

Lance's expression suddenly grew stern.

"Tell the king I will arrive shortly." He said quickly and turned to leave to the barracks to put on better attire.

"Lance," little Ash yelled, " Can I come? I promise I'll be good!" he pleaded with begging eyes.

Lance sighed and turned around " I'm afraid not." Lance said, "Although you are a Prince, you are still too young for these meetings."

"Oh, okay." Ash said sadly as his eyes went towards the ground, clearly disappointed.

"Cheer up Prince," Lance said with a happier tone, "How about you go play with Dragonite and the other Pokémon in the royal garden?"

Ash quickly forgot about his disappointment, eyes going wide remembering all the Pokémon.

"Come on Pikachu," Ash yelled as he sprinted towards the gardens, "I'll race you there!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

With that they sprinted towards the gardens.

-Royal war room-

Lance walked into the main hall. There were many people there, from the king and queen to the higher ranking officials of the army, like Lance. Everyone was gathered at a large table in the center of the room.

"Ah, Captain Lance," the king spoke, "Nice of you to join us. I bet my son emerged victorious in your duel this time, right?" the King said with a large smile.

Lance chuckled "Not quite yet, my King. Though I am certain he could easily take anyone of his own age."

"If he is anything like me, he will be a master swordsman like no one has ever seen!" proclaimed the king.

The Queen rolled her eyes while saying "Yes... Just like his father."

"I'm insulted Delia, do you not think me to be a mighty swordsman?" the King asked in a playful tone.

"Well maybe when you were younger, and had less of a stomach," she chided, poking the king's gut. "Even then, my brother Aaron could fight just as well."

"Ah yes, your brother, the Aura Guardian." the King said in a remembering tone. "Is he still in Sinnoh with the rest of the Guardians?"

"Actually," the Queen replied "He should arrive here for a visit sometime today. I thought we discussed this earlier, remember?" said the King.

"Ah yes that's right, I do remember you saying something about that." the King responed, "Either way, Ashivir will be ecstatic to see him again. He was only four the last time he saw Aaron, but always begs us to go see him."

"Well, you would too, if your uncle had the power of aura at his fingertips." the Queen chuckled.

"Ahem."

The King and Queen turned to find everyone patiently waiting for them.

"Oh dear," said the Queen "I am deeply sorry, proceed with the actual meeting."

"It is no bother, my Queen." Lance said with a slight bow.

" Anyway," spoke the King. "Would you bring us up to date, Lance?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lance replied

"We are here today to discuss the recent speculation of a group called 'Galactic' rumored to be led by a man named Cyrus."

-In the Royal Gardens-

"HI DRAGONITE!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu ran into the garden.

There in the center of the large garden was a large yellow/orange dragon, lounging next to a small pond. For most people, seeing a Dragonite would strike fear into their very being, or any dragon at any point. Dragon Pokemon were known for their overwhelming strength and power, but for Ash he was simply another friend.

Dragonite turned to Ash and let out a noise of happiness, clearly glad to see the boy. He lowered his head to nuzzle Ash, emitting a pleased growl.

"Wanna play a game?"Ash asked excitedly.

The dragon Pokemon nodded.

"oh! I have a fun one!" Ash eagerly said. "How about Pikachu and I battle you again?"

Both Dragonite and Pikachu looked at Ash nervously. Last time Ash had them battle, Dragonite accidentally sent Pikachu to the doctors. Pikachu shivered at the memory of that seemingly dark day. Getting tackled by a 250 pound dragon was NOT his idea of fun. Ash seemed to notice the two Pokémons reaction to his idea, and sighed in understanding.

"Well, I guess the last time we did that Pikachu got hurt." Ash said in agreement, yet he was still disappointed. He couldn't wait for the day him and Pikachu could fight together!

After a few moments of thinking, it was decided they would play hide-and-go-seek with all the Pokémon. Ash was currently it, and had found most of the Pokémon, except for a Rattata, Pikachu, and somehow Dragonite.

'Where in Kanto could a huge Dragonite hide?' Ash thought.

Turning away from a bush, he heard a rustle, and saw a flash of yellow dart behind a rock. Slowly, Ash sneaked towards the rock, trying to be as silent as possible. He reached the rock, and got ready to pounce.

'1,2,3!' he counted mentally, and jumped.

"Gotcha!" he yelled.

"PIKA!" exclaimed Pikachu, surprised that he had been found.

Ash laughed, and soon dashed to another part of the garden.

"Come on Pikachu, let's find the others!" Ash called.

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" he responded.

With that, they went to find the remaining two Pokémon. After about twenty minutes of searching, they finally found Rattata in a berry bush, happily eating away the delicious oran berries. Surprisingly, the only one left to find was Dragonite. Ash and Pikachu looked for two hours in the garden, very confused as to why they couldn't seem to find Dragonite. The sun was beginning to set, yet for whatever reason Dragonite was nowhere to be found!

"Arrrgh," Ash growled, "Where is he!"

They continued to search, and still after another thirty minutes, they decided to declare Dragonite the winner.

"OKAY DRAGONITE, YOU WON!" yelled a frustrated Ash, "You can come out now!"

After a moment they heard a yawn, and looked to the top of a nearby building that held all the tools and other supplies needed for maintaining the garden. From the look of it, Dragonite was... NAPPING!?

"WHAT!?" yelled a livid Ash. " That's not fair, we can't get up there!"

Dragonite just smiled and flew down next to Ash, landing with a slight thud. He then leaned down and nuzzled Ash's neck.

"Oh alright, I forgive you." he laughed, "I still say I won though."

As the sun was going down, the sky was colored with beautiful shades of pastel orange and red, along with a few sneaky shades of indigo creeping in. It was truly a sight to see from the elevated view of the castle. And down below at the coast, the shimmering ocean could only but compliment the beauty of it all. Kanto truly was a wonderful place.

"It's time for me to go back into the castle Dragonite," Ash stated sadly, "But thank you for letting me play with you." he said in a happier tone, "Maybe we can play again tomorrow!"

Dragonite nodded in agreement, and with that, Ash and Pikachu started to walk back to the Castle. For the young Prince it was an absolutely wonderful day, but sadly he had to go to sleep. In a positive view, tomorrow brought more opportunities to prank people, play with others, and even practice fighting with Lance and the others. It was like this all the time; no worries and not having to deal with anything. Well, besides some lessons that he had. His parents said it would help make him a great King one day, but Ash didn't worry too much about that at his age. All he cared about at the moment was his parents, his friends, and Pokemon. If he had them, and was having fun, he was perfectly content.

Ash entered the doorway to the Castle and started walking down the hall, when he heard faint footsteps behind him. He whirled around to find an empty hallway.

"Did you hear that Pikachu?"

"Pika." he affirmed, nodding his head up and down.

"Hmmm..." Ash said as he quickened his pace down the hallway.

Again, the sound of steps followed him, but every time that he turned around, there wasn't anyone there. Soon enough, he and Pikachu were walking backwards. He continued to walk backwards until he bumped into something. With wide eyes, Ash slowly turned around.

"BOO!" yelled a cloaked man.

For the second time today, Ash screamed.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Ash.

He was stunned for just a moment before a huge smile covered his face.

"UNCLE AARON!" Ash exclaimed, joy evident in his eyes.

Ash jumped into the arms of Aaron, giving him the biggest hug that a six year old could.

"Hey little guy! How are you doing?" Aaron questioned.

"I'm doing great! I soaked my mom this morning, trained with Captain Lance, and even played hide-and-go-seek with his Dragonite!" Ash happily said.

"Training with Captain Lance, huh?" Aaron said with a smile. "Maybe we will test your experience tomorrow." He said with a grin.

"How about right now?" Ash asked giddily, not wanting to wait a single second to show his uncle what he could do.

"Sorry Mister, but you need to go to eat and go to bed. Your mother actually sent me to find you," he explained. "And also to surprise you with the fact that I arrived."

"So?" Aaron asked with a smirk. "Were you surprised?"

Ash just giggled. With that, Aaron carried Ash to his dinner on his shoulders, letting Ash wear his aura guardian hat. Along the way, Ash asked Aaron about many different things. Things about his journey, his adventures, if he had brought Lucario or any other Pokémon, and other similar questions. The kid could definitely be talkative when he wanted to.

-Ash's Room-

After about an hour mixed with eating and lots of talking, Aaron and the Queen were finally able to get Ash to go to get in bed, promising him that a day full of excitement was in store for tomorrow. Snuggled up with Pikachu, Ash laid in bed Aaron and his mom telling him goodnight. But Ash had one last request for his uncle.

"Uncle Aaron." Ash said lightly.

"Yes Ash?"

"Can you tell me a story? One with your aura?"

Looking to his sister, the Queen smiled and nodded. She walked to the corner of the room and brought a chair for Aaron to sit down.

"Of course Ash"

The boy loved Aaron's stories. Every time that he visited, Ash would basically refuse to sleep until Aaron told at least one story. But it wasn't only the story itself that Ash loved, it was how Aaron told it. Using Aura.

"Once upon a time there lived a young boy…." He began lifting up his hand, palms towards the ceiling. And almost like magic, a small misty blue boy appeared on Aaron's hand.

This is what made uncle Aaron's stories so great. They looked alive. More people, dragons, brave knights. Each formed by the marvelous power of aura, flew, ran, and galloped around Aaron's hands. It was simply amazing.

Then slowly as the story came to the end, Ash's eyes grew heavy, and he couldn't keep them open anymore. And every so slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

"And the young boy and his Pokemon were forever known as the heroes of Kanto. The end.". Aaron smiled at the now lightly snoring boy.

"Goodnight Ash".

Aaron stood up, and the Queen came forward and kissed her son on his forehead.

"Goodnight my son"

Quietly they both exited the room to allow the young prince to sleep.

* * *

Wow i just realized this morning the original chapter one was all messed up and you couldnt read it. This should be readable now :)

And let me know a good length for a chapter. This was about 3200. More, less?


	2. Chapter 2 - A World in Ashes

Chapter 2- "A World in Ashes"

"Come on Pikachu lets play!"

"Pika Pika Pikapi!"

The young boy and his Pokemon ran along the beach. The cool breeze brushed off the salty sea, while waves brought bubbling seafoam in its wake. Here on this beach Pikachu and Ash ran, leaving small footprints behind them. They laughed, they raced, they played in the shallow parts of the water. To Ash's delight, even his parents and Uncle Aaron joined in too! Ash and Pikachu were all smiles and giggles. Suddenly he had a great idea.

Ash dove under water hoping to see some kind of water pokemon, but to his surprise, all he saw was murky ocean water. There was too much sand mixed around to see anything. As he made to return to the surface, a muffled sound could be heard in the water. He paused. It sounded distant, yet vaguely familiar. Maybe his parents or uncle Aaron would know.

Breaking through the water's surface, he inhaled a large breath of air and made his way towards the shore.

"Mom, Dad, Aaron!" Ash yelled "I hear something in the water!"

He stopped running.

"What is it dear?" His mother asked.

Ash was confused. Just a moment ago his mother was wearing a swimsuit. Wait. So was his father and uncle. Now his parents were dressing in their royal robes, and Aaron was wearing his Aura Guardian clothes. When did they put those on.

"I heard something in the water" he said slowly drifting off.

He took his eyes off his family and turned his gaze towards the sky. Now he could notice that the sky had begun to grow darker. Filled with clouds that foretold of a storm soon to come.

"Ash" Said his Uncle

Ash turned back to look at his family.

But his parents were gone. Aaron, stood weakly leaning on his staff. A small pool of red liquid pooling around his leg.

Ash felt fear overwhelm his body as he could only but stare at his uncle.

Aaron lighted an arm towards Ash and pointed.

"Look"

Slowly Ash turned around and looked towards the ocean. What was once a calm and peaceful day had transformed into a raging storm. Lightning struck, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The winds blew; churning the ocean into a dangerous maelstrom. Scarred Ash looked away to search for his uncle, but now he too was nowhere to be found. He didnt know what to do. He was frozen with fear. Something cold wrapped around his ankles, and after looking down, he saw he was almost waist deep in the water. He panicked and tried to run, but the water grabbed him and sucked him in towards the great deep. Once again he was under water, but apart from the raging storm on top, the water underneath was near undisturbed. Thats when he heard the noise again. Only this time clearer, and more defined. It was almost like it was….a song.

"The Guardian" came a ghostly whisper. The words echoed through his mind.

The song continued to play till what seemed like the last verse ended. And in the darker, distant waters, appeared two glowing blue eyes.

"Hello Ash"

But before anything else could be done. A deep boom rumbled through the water. Everything went silent. Then another rumble. Then another. Each once getting louder and closer than the last.

What was going on?

"Wake up Ash" came the voice of his mother.

'What?' Thought Ash

"Come on son, time to wake up"

'This doesnt make sense, im not asleep asleep'

"ASH WAKE UP!" yelled a loud voice.

"Mmmmmm..." Ash grumbled. "Five more minutes..."

"Ash get up, NOW!" the man said again, urgency in his voice, "We have to go right now!"

"Pika Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

Ash sat up groggily, and turned to the man who was no other than his Uncle Aaron. Now Ash was confused. Why was his uncle in his room when it wasn't even light outside? Did they not want him to sleep? What was going on, and why was his uncle yelling?

There was a scream from downstairs, most likely from one of the servants of the castle. With that single scream life came back into focus. Ash was now wide awake, confused and a little bit scared.

"Uncle Aaron, what's happening?" Asked Ash, fear evident in his voice.

Aaron didn't answer, but instead proceeded to get Ash up, and lead him to the door. Loud explosions shook the walls of the castle, followed by more screams coming from downstairs. Another explosion went off, quickly followed by the sound of splintering wood. Someone had to be in the castle! The two ran as fast as they could down the castle corridors, and soon they were in front of his parents room.

"Stand back Ash" Aaron said, little room for a suggestion.

With a quick flash of blue, Aaron slammed his foot into the door successfully breaking it down.

Just as soon as Ash started to run, he was stopped by Aaron's larger hands. There was a man, standing above his parents bodies which were now on the floor.

For just a moment time slowed to a halt. Ash and Aaron stared at the motionless bodies of Giovanni and Delia Ketchum, then to the man, and back again.

"Mom…" Ash spoke softly.

The man's gaze was fixed upon Ash now. Then with even steps, he began approaching the young Prince and the obvious Aura guardian.

Ash was in shock, his body wouldnt move, no matter how he mentally screamed for it to move. The man was stopped in his tracks when a bright blue sphere was thrown at the man. To both Ash and Aaron's surprise and horror, the man knocked it away with the back of his hand. The man laughed an unmistakably evil laugh before sending a sphere of red aura back! Aaron quickly created an aura shield, to protect both Ash and himself. Aaron grunted with exertion as the sphere hit the all too precious dome.

This man was no ordinary human, and it scared Aaron. He had to get Ash out of here alive. After all, he was his nephew, and also the last direct heir to the throne of Kanto. Dropping the shield Aaron quickly stood in front of Ash in a defensive stance.

"You can't beat me aura guardian. No one can defeat us. We are Galactic,but I myself am a Dark Aura! You may have the privilege of calling me Cyrus" he said in a sinister voice, " And all of Kanto will be mine! Right after I get rid of one last...detail" he finished slowly, scaring Ash and unnerving Aaron. Then Raxtus looked at the young Prince hiding behind Aaron, and saw he was terrified.

The man now known as Cyrus advanced one step at a time, getting closer and closer to Ash and Aaron. Sweat dripped down Aaron's face. Despite any consequences, Aaron would fight this man even until death if necessary. Anything to protect Ash.

"Hahaha laughed Cyrus, how about we begi-"

"Dragonite, Hyper beam!" interrupted an all too familiar voice.

A blinding light flew towards Cyrus, successfully hitting him square in the chest and flung him out of the window.

Aaron knew that wasn't the last they would see of him. He had to get Ash away from here! Wait, where was Ash? His eyes searched the room until they rested upon the form of a small boy in the middle of the room, kneeling next to his fallen parents.

"Mom, Dad..." said Ash, his voice quivering. He was trying to wake them up, to no avail, "Mom, Dad, we have to go!" Ash said, a little louder this time.

Aaron walked up to Ash. This wasnt easy for him either, and it broke his heart to look at Ash like this. He wanted to let Ash mourn, but there wasn't any time. Aaron knew they were still in grave danger.

"I'm sorry Ash," Aaron said sorrow evident in his voice. "They…...theyre gone." A single tear ran down Aaron's face. "But we need to go now."

"No!" Ash sobbed, "Mom... Dad... WAKE UP!"

Aaron steeled his nerves, and grabbed Ash in his arms and ran.

The hallways were filled with screams and shouts of battle and screams of death. They had to get to the roof, it was the only place left to go! So they did what they had to do, and ran up the steep flights of stairs to the top of the castle.

With a swift shoulder to the door, Lance and Aaron barreled through the door, quickly followed by the few soldiers that accompanied Lance.

The cool night air did little to relax the trio as they bolted through the door. The moon was beaming up in the sky, bringing much needed light to the darkness. The only dilemma was the fact that they were now trapped. Aaron whistled, and a shrill cry was heard amidst the moonlit night.

The enemy soldiers were getting closer now. Their cries and laughter were hear from where they had just came.

"We need more time!" Aaron yelled to Lance, "Pidgeot won't be here for another minute."

"Go!" said Lance, "I'll buy you more time."

"NO!" yelled Ash, "I don't want you to die too!" he cried, tears falling down his face.

"But Lance..." Aaron interjected.

"I said GO!" roared Lance.

With that, Aaron ran to the edge of the roof, seeing Pidgeot in the distance.

"Just a little longer..." Aaron whispered to himself.

There was a flash flash of Dragonite's hyper beam as it obliterated anything that was in the hallway at the moment. Even the wall at the far end. It wasnt enough to deter the rest of the soldiers from advancing, but as was said, Lance bought them more time.. Right after the enemy soldiers fell, more came in their place. Lance drew his sword and prepared to fight to the death. Wielding swords, the enemy soldiers rushed out of the door eyeing Lance and his fellow warriors as their first targets. Using his years of practice and skill, Lance took enemies out one by one as Dragonite battled by his side against the numerous pokemon of the enemy. Aaron watched with sadness in his eyes as Pidgeot landed next to him.

Aaron quickly mounted Pidgeot with Ash and Pikachu in front of him. And Just as soon as Pidgeot landed, she took off into the night. It was all that Ash, Aaron, and Pikachu could do, to look back just as a final Shadow Ball took out Dragonite, knocking the great dragon unconscious. Lance was surrounded now, but even though the others had fallen, he refused to give up.

Lance looked around and knew it was hopeless. He then looked up to the sky, spotting Aaron, Ash, and Pikachu safely riding into the night on Pidgeot. With that, Lance knew his duty to the royal family was fulfilled.

He continued to fight till a blast of red aura hit him square in the back, knocking him to the ground. Cringing in pain Lance looked up to see the circle of men around him break away enough to let an all to familiar man from earlier in.

Cyrus walked up to an exhausted Lance, and with a fair red glow, punched lance in the face. Lance crumpled to the floor. Cyrus once again approached him, getting closer, and said "I will only ask once. Where are they going?"

Lance looked up to the man, and with all the strength he could muster, Lance lunged at Cyrus, dagger in hand. To Lance's surprise, then Cyrus _caught_ the blade in his hand which was giving of a sickly red glow. A wide eyed Lance turned to gaze at the man's face in fear.

"Oops," Cyrus said with a wicked smile, "Wrong answer."

And with that Lance's sight turned to black as he lost consciousness.

"Take him and put him with the rest" said Cyrus.

Walking over to the ledge of the castle roof Cyrus looked into the night. There were a few things that didnt go as planned tonight, like that meddling Aura Guardian and the Prince getting away. But it was of little consequence. He had what he was looking to get. The kingdom was now his. But this was only the beginning of his true desires. One day none of this would matter. He would get what he wanted to in the end. Then it would all be worth it.

Embers drifted as they wanted through the sky, while smoke billowed like clouds. Its source the burning town below. As Aaron flew out of the land of Kanto, he was racked with sadness as he saw the town was on fire. People were screaming and running to find safety for themselves and their families. It was truly a nightmare. But worst of all it was official.

Kanto had been overthrown.

-Somewhere over the far lands of Kanto-

They had been flying for a little over 5 hours, and yet Sir Aaron's mind was still trying to grasp what had exactly happened. It was just that afternoon in a meeting that they discussed the rumors of "Team Galactic". They had heard, just based off rumors that they were a radical group against Kanto, but he never expected something like this to happen. Nothing like this. In one single day the kingdom was under a new ruler, His sister, and brother in law had died, and now was travelling to Sinnoh with Ash.

Heck for all he knew, Lance and the rest of the army was gone as well. Where were the armies of Kanto? What about the guards and other visiting guardians. Lucian and Madelyn had gone as well, more of acquaintances if anything, yet still well respected guardians. Everything just didn't make sense! The only reason Aaron was able to get out alive, was because he just so happened to be meditating when the raid started, and had detected them just before the attack began.

It was very tasking to try to think about it all at once. As for right now though, Aaron had one responsibility, and that was to get Ash to somewhere safe. Aaron thought for a brief second, and glanced down at the sleeping boy. Why did this have to happen to him? Ash a six year old boy, a Prince none the less, had almost everything taken from him in just one night.

Tomorrow they would continue their course to Sinnoh, where he could seek aid from his friend, the king of Sinnoh. Sadly it would not be a visit on happy terms.

Ash fidgeted in Aaron's arms, and with that, they landed to rest from flying all night and into the morning. It was very important that they put as much distance as possible between them and the group called "Galactic". Aaron put Ash down, under a tree so they could sleep. Sinnoh was less than a half days journey by pidgeot away. With that in mind both Aaron and Ash fell into a deep slumber trying to forget the horrors of the day.

The sun was rising slowly into the air and it didn't take long for Ash to sit up groggily, looking around seeing where he was at. Uncle Aaron was right by him sleeping, Pikachu in between them both. Ash was confused, why were they out in the woods instead if the castle?

Then, like a sack of bricks, he started to remember.

Tears welled in his eyes and he started to sob quietly. He remembered waking up to screams and loud noises. Running into his parents room to find that man. Then seeing dragonites hyperbeam send the man out the window. Trying to wake his parents up. Remembering this brought harder sobs that shook his small frame. The. Finally there was captain Lance, who last he saw was fighting a horde of enemies. It was too much for Ash, all he could do was hug his knees and cry. He heard a rustle behind him, but he didn't care at the moment. His mind was submerged in a vat of sadness. He felt a hand on his back and saw his uncle sit down next to him. Aaron picked up Ash and set him on his lap. Ash buried himself in Aaron's arms, desperately seeking some kind of comfort. With that Ash held nothing back and cried. He cried for his parents, Lance, the pokemon, and just for the fact he was scared. All Aaron could do was tightly hug Ash as he himself finally let tears fall. Pikachu jumped up to Ash cuddling his face, trying to comfort his friend, but to little avail.

"I'm so sorry Ash" Aaron whispered in a shaky tone. "It's okay now" "you're safe"

Ash clung tighter to Aaron as Ash cried. Soon enough Ash was fast asleep. Aaron also returned to sleep, just for a little longer before they would leave.

About an hour later, Aaron got up, and woke Ash up. Ash didn't cry, or laugh, or do anything. His apathetic face worried Aaron. Would Ash ever be happy like he was before all this mess. Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms, and Aaron lifted the two on to Pidgeot and soon mounted himself. Making sure that they were all secure, they took off.

They were headed to the Aura Guardians base on Iron Island. It would be safe to reside there for a while. The only reason Aaron was nervous, was because of the fact that children weren't "supposed" to be on said island. Certainly they wouldn't just toss him out right? Aaron sighed knowing he would cross that bridge when he got there.

They continued to fly in silence, stopping a few times to let pidgeot catch her breath. Ash continued to say nothing. Just sad unfocused eyes that were cheerful and bright ones just yesterday.

They soared through the air, passing over a thick green forest. Soon after they crossed over a mountainous ridge and could immediately smell the salty ocean air. In the distance you could see the outline of a small island in the ocean. Aaron gave a slight smile seeing his home. They kept flying until they reached the island, in the center of the island was a huge crater that they flew into. It was here that the aura guardians resided. Coming to a soft landing in a small patch of grass, the trio dismounted.

Aaron carried Ash and Pikachu in his arms towards one of the larger buildings in the area. The building had the mark of the guardians above the large wooden door. Two aura guardians stood guard, standing upright as they say Aaron approaching.

"Name and reason of wanting to visit the elders" said one of the guards.

"My name is Sir. Aaron of Sinnoh" Aaron spoke in a professional tone. " And this regards a very "special" case." Aaron looked down to Ash and Pikachu.

One of the guards went inside the building and returned a few minutes later.

"They are ready for you" spoke the Guard "Follow me"

The guard led the three towards a large central room. Inside was an old man was sitting at a large rectangular table. There were two seats set out, one far Aaron, and the other for Ash. Setting Ash into the chair, Aaron sat in his own chair right next to it.

"Welcome noble guardian" spoke the elders softly. Aaron nodded.

"And who is this?" He said pointing to Ash.

Aaron sighed "That is why i am here actually…."

"You know that i had left to to visit my sister in Kanto…" Aaron said. "While i was there, a terrible event happened"

Aaron glanced towards, Ash who had fallen asleep again on the chair.

For the next half hour, Aaron explained what had happened inside the castle, and told the elders of the group that called themselves Team Galactic. This included the man that called himself...Cyrus. With the mention of the power that this man controlled, the Elders appreared slightly distressed. This surprised Aaron. In all the years he had known him, he had never seen them even remotely worried about something.

"This man, is no ordinary man" spoke the elder. "There are very few of them left, but these men wield dark aura" "Men like this have no other desire than to gain power." They taint their aura with greed and hatred. For the past one hundred and fifty years, we have fought with them. Many battles were fought, and most of them were killed off. Sadly we ourselves lost many noble guardians. For years we have yet to hear of any surface, but now…. i can tell something big is building." the older man spoke.

"I am deeply sorry for the loss of your sister, and i grieve for all of Kanto." grieved the elder "Nothing good will come from this so called "Team Galactic."

"Will we in any way try to take back Kanto from these people?" Aaron quizzed the old man. " We need to restore the kingdom to its rightful heir." Aaron spoke a little louder.

"Shhhh" hushed the elder pointing to Ash

"Sorry" Aaron apologized.

"I am afraid we can do nothing at the moment for a number of reasons. One, Ash is but of six years of age. Two it seems as we may have lost some fellow guardians as it , if Galactic has put together an army, not even we as Guardians can stop them alone. We would need the help of many soldiers, they said a single dark aura user could wipe out a hundred men on his own with ease."

"What about the army of Sinnoh?" interjected Aaron "Would they join us?"

The elder mused at this thought.

"Indeed Sinnoh has a noble army, you would need the permission from the king himself, but you would need to persuade him to lend you his army." "That in itself is no simple task"

Aaron knew the chances of this would be fine. Not many knew of Aarons friendship with the King. It would require a great deal of trust on his friends part, but from the sound of it, more than Kanto was in danger. The cause seemed noble enough, but Sinnoh did not exactly have the best of relationships with Kanto. They would often bicker, of course it was never enough to start a war, but the two nations were still sore at each other. What reason did they have to help a young Prince reclaim his throne.

Speaking of the prince…

"Elder, i have a favor to ask of you" Aaron spoke nervously "It pertains to the child"

The elder knew exactly what the guardian wanted.

"I am sorry Aaron, but this place is not suitable for children. It is not that i don't want him here, but it is far too dangerous for him to live here." the elder explained

Aarons face fell, now wondering what to do with the child. He certainly couldn't drag him around the countryside with him. Just as Aaron was going into deep thought when the elder continued to speak.

"I can assist you though." he explained "There is a family on the mainland in the farmlands of Sinnoh. They too hail from Kanto, and might take Ash in while you prepare what is necessary."

Aarons face visibly brightened and also fell at the same time. It occurred to aaron he would be leaving Ash with people that he did not know. It would be fine though right? It was just until he was old enough to travel properly with him. Maybe just till he was thirteen, then he could help him train in the art of aura. Though Ash could not see it, or others around him, Ash had a bright aura around him. With proper training and experience he could be a great aura guardian! This made Aaron ponder, what would the people think of an aura guardian as their king?

"The Oaks are very well known for their abundant pokemon, and there is a man there that knows everything you could practically know about pokemon!" exclaimed the elder. " They even have a boy around Ash's age….Gary if i remember correctly"

"Speaking of pokemon, where is your Lucario?" the elder mused.

"Oh!" Aaron said "I let him stay here so i didn't have to put him inside the staff, he hates it in there. Now that i look back, it was unwise of me to leave him here" Aarons face help a look of shame.

Things could have been alot easier at the castle if he had brought lucario. Maybe things could have been different. Now wasn't the time to dwell in what if's though. things had to be done to set things right.

"All that matters is you and the prince are safe, and i couldn't ask for anything else." the elder spoke.

"Very well then" Aaron agreed "I will accept your offer with the Oaks, but may i ask for one last favor?"

"Of course!" the elder spoke.

"May i leave a Riolu with Ash" Aaron tried.

"You may, if you can promise me that he will take care of it." the elder smiled "a future guardians pokemon for a future guardian.

With that Aaron stood up and thanked the elder, giving him a bow. Aaron woke Ash and Pikachu up and led Ash by the hand out of the door. Things would be changing for Ash in many different ways. Now there was only one more problem with Ash's new arrangement. How would he tell Ash, and better yet, how would he take it?

With that Aaron and Ash walked out into the courtyard and turned to walk towards the housing units of the base. Ash could stay for a day or two, but then it would be goodbye for a few years sadly. Aaron definitely was not looking forward to the conversation with Ash.

They continued down the path when a voice was heard.

"Hello Aaron…."


End file.
